


first kiss

by fishysama



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: domestica with the prompt "you were my first kiss."





	first kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adios_cowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adios_cowboy/gifts).

“You were my first kiss.”

The surprising line comes from Hatori’s new partner hidden beneath a mound of blankets.

“...What?”

Chiaki pokes his head out, enunciating: “You were my first kiss, Tori.”

“I… I heard you, it just—” he turns to face Chiaki (or the mound, at least) “—Didn’t you date a bunch of girls before?”

“Not a bunch! Jeez…” he groans.

“You did, though.”

“Well, yeah, but I never wanted to  _ kiss _ them! Icky!!”

_ Icky? _ “Uhuh…”  _ So you wanted to kiss me, then. _ Hatori takes pride in that thought.

Chiaki grumbles, twisting around in the pile of sheets, “What the heck!? Aren’t you supposed to be grateful? You took my kiss virginity!”

_ Your _ other _ virginity too, apparently. _ Hatori scoots closer to Chiaki, reaching into the pile to search for him. “I’m very honored, Yoshino. Don’t you worry.” Hatori finds Chiaki’s face amidst the blankets and down comforter, bringing it toward him. A small peck. “Second kiss?”

Despite the dim light, Hatori can see Chiaki glow red. “W-Well, that already happened.”

“Third?”

And so, the couple shared several more first kisses, each one just as special as the last.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
